This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
There has long been a need for joining two components in a manner that fixedly and sealingly couples the components to one another. One extremely common application concerns the coupling of copper tubing that is commonly employed to transmit potable water in a building.
One system for joining components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,429, which discloses connection piece having a sealing ring, a cutting ring and a T-shaped separating ring that spaces the sealing ring apart from the cutting ring. This system can be relatively expensive and as such, there remains a need in the art for an improved joining system.